transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dreamwave Continuity - Generations
Note: This article is part of the Transformers Multiverse article. 4 Million years ago The War Within DREAMWAVE 1-2 The War Within DREAMWAVE PREVIEW The War Within DREAMWAVE 3-6 The War Within: The Dark Ages DREAMWAVE 1-6 The War Within: The Age of Wrath DREAMWAVE 1-3 The War Within: The Age of Wrath PLOT SYNOPSES & COVERS 4-6 The Ark and the Nemesis crash into Earth 3 Million years ago ''' Destined for nothing MICROMASTERS 1 The Gray Race MICROMASTERS 2 Recipe for hate MICROMASTERS 3 Victims of the revolution MICROMASTERS 4 '''1984 Pocket book TELEVIS POCKET BOOK Parts TRANSFORMER LEGENDS The leaders, Soundwave, the cars, minis, strike planes and tapes awaken and gain Earth modes. The precognition of the battle at the dam takes place. 1985 The Dinobots are revived Joyride TRANSFORMER LEGENDS The Constructicons are revived Dinobots vs Devastator LITHOGRAPH Red Alert, Insecticons, Blitzwing & Astrotrain are revived Cover Poster (Decepticon scene) DREAMWAVE #1 Reflector is revived. 1986 The Aerialbots are revived Devastator v Superion POSTER 2002 Reliving the ‘99 Ark II Tragedy GENERATION: 1#1 Transformers TRANSFORMERS PREVIEW Generation 1 GENERATION: 1 VOL 1 #1-6 Hardwired NOVEL Annihilation NOVEL Fusion NOVEL 2003 New World Order GENERATION: 1 VOL 2 #1 Brothers’ burden GENERATION: 1 VOL 2 #2 Cold war GENERATION: 1 VOL 2 #3 Passive aggression GENERATION: 1 VOL 2 #4 Countdown extinction GENERATION: 1 VOL 2 #5 Revelation GENERATION: 1 VOL 2 #6 2004 Generation 1 GENERATION: 1 VOL 3 #0 Runnin’ with the devil GENERATION: 1 VOL 3 #4 Night of the Combaticons GENERATION: 1 VOL 3 #1 Black sunshine GENERATION: 1 VOL 3 #2 Skyfire GENERATION: 1 VOL 3 #3 The Omega Effect GENERATION: 1 VOL 3 #4 Original sin GENERATION: 1 VOL 3 #5 Atonement GENERATION: 1 VOL 3 #6 Welcome to the jungle DREAMWAVE SPECIAL Infestation GENERATION: 1 VOL 3 #7 Extermination GENERATION: 1 VOL 3 #8 Lost and found GENERATION: 1 VOL 3 #9 The Route of evil GENERATION: 1 VOL 3 #10 Generation: 1 Vol 3 PLOT SYNOPSES & COVERS 11-14 Two for the price of one TRANSFORMER LEGENDS 2005 The Aerialbots, Constructicons & Scourge are repaired Predaking LITHOGRAPH G1 Battle POSTER The Deluxe Insecticons appear. 2006 One shall stand, One shall fall DEVIATIONS #1 Cyclonus & Scourge revive Megatron as Galvatron. Who then re-takes command of the Decepticons . Metroplex & Trypticon appear '' ''Rodimus Prime returns Ultra Magnus, Perceptor, Springer and Arcee are repaired and are rescued from the planet junk. They meet Wreck-gar who has also been repaired. '' '''2007' Bumblebee becomes Goldbug. The Throttlebots, Technobots, and Terrorcons appear. '' ''Rodimus Prime gives the Matrix back to Optimus Prime and so reverts back to being Hotrod. Then there is a short period of peace. Soundwave Poster DREAMWAVE #3 The Rebirth HEADMASTERS.USA The Test 3D COMIC #1 Comic 3D COMIC #2 Comic 3D COMIC #3 Battletrap debuts. The Destructons are defeated. The truce ends. The precognition of the Headmasters battle takes place. 2008 Some Transformers become Pretenders, Powermasters, Headmasters and double Targetmasters. Poster DREAMWAVE 2009 Overlord TV ADVERT The Battle enters a new dimension BOX Some more Transformers become Pretenders. The Micromasters appear on the scene.' '''2010 Some Transformers become Action-masters, more Micromasters appear on the scene including combiner micromasters. 2011 Articles TRANSFORMERS: MORE THAN MEETS THE EYE #8 2012 The Turbomasters and Predators appear on the scene. Hundreds of years in the future One page story TRANSFORMERS: MORE THAN MEETS THE EYE #1 One page story TRANSFORMERS: MORE THAN MEETS THE EYE #8 <'70,000 years ago due to time travel' Beast Wars BEAST WARS Beast Wars Maximals JAPANESE COMIC The Web BEAST WARS Equal Measures BEAST WARS Chain of Command BEAST WARS Power Surge BEAST WARS Fallen Comrades BEAST WARS Double Jeopardy BEAST WARS A Better Mouse Trap BEAST WARS Gorilla Warfare BEAST WARS The Probe BEAST WARS Victory BEAST WARS Dark Designs BEAST WARS Double Dinobot BEAST WARS The Spark BEAST WARS The Trigger BEAST WARS Spider's Game BEAST WARS Beast Wars incentive cover COVER Unleash the beast ARTWORK Critical Mass/Ground Zero BOTCON COMIC Call of the Wild BEAST WARS Dark Voyage BEAST WARS Possession BEAST WARS Low Road BEAST WARS Law of the Jungle BEAST WARS Before the Storm BEAST WARS Other Voices BEAST WARS Aftermath BEAST WARS Coming of the Fuzors BEAST WARS Tangled Web BEAST WARS Maximal No More BEAST WARS Other Visits BEAST WARS Bad Spark BEAST WARS Code of Hero BEAST WARS Transmutate BEAST WARS Visitations BOTCON SCRIPT Reaching the Omega Point - a prequel recap BOTCON The Agenda BEAST WARS Optimal Situation BEAST WARS Deep Metal BEAST WARS Changing of the Guard BEAST WARS Beast Wars Metal BOOK Cutting Edge BEAST WARS Feral Scream BEAST WARS Predacons POSTER Proving Grounds BEAST WARS Go With the Flow BEAST WARS Crossing the Rubicon BEAST WARS Herald BOTCON Herald - the fate of Antagony BOTCON Master Blaster BEAST WARS A Meeting of Minds TRANSFORMER LEGENDS Other Victories BEAST WARS Covenant BOTCON Covenant recap BOTCON Schism BOTCON Schism recap BOTCON Paradox BOTCON Paradox recap BOTCON Terminus BOTCON COMIC Beast wars WALL PAPER Nemesis BEAST WARS Ain’t no rat DREAMWAVE SPECIAL Primeval Dawn BOTCON > ???? The Reformatting BEAST MACHINES Master Of The House BEAST MACHINES Fires Of The Past BEAST MACHINES Mercenary Pursuits BEAST MACHINES Forbidden Fruit BEAST MACHINES The Weak Component BEAST MACHINES Revelations BEAST MACHINES Survivor BEAST MACHINES The Key BEAST MACHINES The Catalyst BEAST MACHINES End Of The Line BEAST MACHINES Fall Out BEAST MACHINES Savage Noble BEAST MACHINES Prometheus Unbound BEAST MACHINES Apelinq’s War Journals BOTCON Wreckers: Departure BOTCON COMIC In Darkest Knight BEAST MACHINES A Wolf In The Fold BEAST MACHINES Home Soil BEAST MACHINES Wreckers:Betrayal BOTCON COMIC Spark War BEAST MACHINES Spark Of Darkness BEAST MACHINES Singularity Ablyss TRANSFORMER LEGENDS End Game BEAST MACHINES ???? Disclosure TRANSFORMERS UNIVERSE FEATURING THE WRECKERS ???? Wreckers: Finale TEXT STORY Category:Fan Fiction